


Par-Cor Blimey

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does parkour. Derek's a cop. I apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par-Cor Blimey

The parkour thing is a hobby for Stiles. Well, it was just a hobby, when he was a gangly awkward pre-teen. To be fair, he’s still gangly and awkward, but he’s definitely not pre-teen any more, nearly post teen in fact (and isn’t that a terrifying thought). As uncoordinated as he is most of the time, he’s never unbalanced when he’s out there however, running and leaping. He’s actually kinda good at it, which surprises pretty much everyone.

The parkour thing only really became a ‘thing’ as such when he was 15. He’d been out late, the picture of a rebellious teen, had nearly gotten caught by some cop in an alleyway with his bottle of whiskey (stolen from his dad’s cabinet, not that he’d have noticed one missing). He reacts instinctively when there’s suddenly a flashlight in his eyes, and runs. It starts getting fun when the cop follows him, and suddenly he’s engaged in a parkour race with a local cop.

It spirals after that. The cop doesn’t catch him, but when his dad gets home Stiles can tell he knows. He doesn’t get into that much trouble though, through some miracle, and before he knows it it’s a regular thing.

It’s not an official thing as such, because putting your troublemaking teenage son on official record as a training exercise would look pretty bad on paper according to his dad, but everyone at the Sherriff’s station knows. They’ve got a leader board up on the break room. Stiles is pretty proud of the fact that the scale for length of time taken to catch him is actually in days, rather than hours.

So it goes like this. Innocent new recruit sees Stiles breaking a minor law (or at least looking like he is) and tries to follow and catch him. Stiles eludes them for the night, and then when they return to the station they’re let into the secret. Then they time how many nights it takes the newbie to catch Stiles.

Parrish holds the record, at five days. It’s not because he’s an amazing cop (though he is of course). No, the reason Parrish is up at the top of the board with nearly half the time of the next cop down is because he employs sneaky underhand tricks to make Stiles hesitate. Shouting flirty comments at Stiles’s back whilst he jumps a fence is totally cheating. Dick.

So when Stiles hears about the new deputy, he figures it’ll be a pretty standard chase.

It’s not until a week later, a few days before he plans to actually get the new guy’s attention, that he hears who the new guy his dad’s hired is. Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale, the catalyst for Stiles’s sexuality crisis back in high school. Who’s also a werewolf. He just knows this isn’t going to end well.

At least he knows about the werewolf thing before the chase, because otherwise it would’ve been really embarrassing. But Scott’s a werewolf, so Stiles knows how to deal with them.

Derek is unsurprisingly pretty damn fast, but with his scent hidden and a few other precautions taken (courtesy of Deaton, the mystic guru that he is), he doesn’t have a chance in hell of catching Stiles. The first night of chasing goes pretty much as usual, Stiles running away a lot, leaping over ridiculous things, using his extremely cool (he thinks) parkour skills to jump over obstacles that slow Derek down.

Stiles comes into the station the next day, because seeing the newbie’s reaction is always the best part of this.

Derek glares at him the moment he walks through the door, looking absolutely furious, and Stiles escapes to the break room and laughs for 5 minutes solid. Derek looks even more pissed when he emerges, and, oh yeah, super-hearing.

“Hey, at least you didn’t do anything stupid, like fall into the river.” Stiles says, and Derek’s angry eyes lose a little of their ferocity over to curiosity. Stiles can tell, because he spent most of senior year watching Derek (in an only slightly creepy way) whilst Scott got the induction in all things werewolf. He is an expert in Derek eyebrow.

“Greenberg?” Derek asks, and Stiles grins and shakes his head.

“Nah, he ran back to the station and tried to get the sniffer dogs out. Mitch fell in the river.”

“Fuck you Stilinski!” Mitch yells from the next room over, and Stiles laughs. Derek’s mouth twitches in what’s totally a semi-smile, so maybe there’s hope for him yet.

Derek catches him 3 days later, putting him on top of the leader board. Parrish pouts for days, until Stiles admits to him it was only because he was distracted by Derek laughing. Parrish never lets him live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to resist calling it that, but I just couldn't. Sorry.
> 
> THIS IS SO LATE OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I WROTE HALF OF IT THEN FORGOT ABOUT IT FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS I'M SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT AND I TOTALLY WAS GOING TO DO MORE BUT THEN IT NEVER HAPPENED
> 
> Prompt: stiles does parkour and the sheriff uses him as a test for all the new deputies. parrish holds the record for the shortest time to catch stiles (like 5 nights). derek is the new deputy, and when he is told about the challenge he expects to catch him in 1 [because: werewolf], however stiles has a few tricks up his sleeves, and definitely makes derek’s first week on the job absolute hell
> 
> [Come say hi!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
